snrpfandomcom-20200215-history
How War Is Set Up
Tier System In the SN role-play environment sometimes war will occur and the wars are set-up a certain way so that we can make fights. Not overly long and drawn out, Having a good balance of skill and power between the RPC's who are fighting one another. In these wars there is a 3 tier battle system. Said tiers will be explained in there own right as we go along. But a basic overview is Tier 3=Large open battlefields. Tier 2=Encampments/Optional Medical tents Tier 1=Respective villages Leaf,Rain,Stone,Mist, etc etc. You can only win or lose a Tier by winning the majority of your battles vs opposing RPC's. Leaf wins 3/4 battles vs Opposing RPC squads and pushes the mist back to Tier 2 and continues the fight. Also for the war to officially begin to add abit of realism to the entire process the commander of the shinobi army of the selected villages. highest ranking RPC or the person who is jonin and above and is selected by his peers. Must march a shinobi army which includes all of the squads and RPC's and NPC soldiers within the their village all the way to Tier 3, Which in retrospect takes 3 posts and should take no longer then a week or two to reach Tier 3 in your posts. Once Tier 3 is reached the battle can officially begin. Tier 1 Tier one is probably the most simple and self explanatory Tier of them all. It is the respective villages that are fighting one an others home village. Leaf Village, Mist Village. Basically the place the village claims to be "Hidden in" Tier 2 Tier 2 is more complex and is also where the realism begins to take effect. In Tier 2 are rested medical camps and or reinforcement battalions on standby who are either waiting to fight or are being taken care of by the medical ninja on staff. There is usually a leader of the medical ninja staff so if the injuries are severe let her handle it unless told not to. If not NPC just a plain jane or Woman to take care of your wounds. And if you choose not to have medical tents and or an encampment, You can have battlements and or fortifications just up to defend against assault. Which if your under heavy fire by the opposing village in the war these fortifications can severely better your chances of survival. But choose with caution, Both choices have drawbacks that will be explained later on. Tier 3 If your a fighter,Lover of pure animalistic, pure unadulterated aggression and destruction. Tier 3 is the place for you, It is the place where the war begins and where the war is usually decided. It is a series of large open battlefields. On client which is where mainly all of this will go down we will have designated rooms all to there own Tier's. Rules/Do's and Dont's 1.You are allowed to make a tactically retreat after 5 post rotations. It must be RP'ed out correctly and the enemy have a chance to interrupt your escape so be careful. But retreat also counts as a battle loss, Which will count onto how much you can hold your Tier and you must retreat you the Tier behind you. 2. Make sure within the Tier's to add war realism into your posts. In Tier 2 medical camps, Recognize the fact there are a lot of hurt and wounded soldiers. On the flips side, If your taking the fortifications and battlements then describe how ravaged the environment around you looks. 3. You have a choice between Medical tents/ Encampment. Or Fortifications and Battlements. Medical Tents/ Encampment makes it easier for you two be exposed in Tier 2 if your pushed back that far. But if your RPC's are hurt they can recover much more quickly and be in great health for the fights. If you choose the fortifications and battlements options, Explosive jutsu and or jutsu that has a wide range and damage effect will be significantly lessened due to the defenses. And you'll also be able to retreat without chance of interruption if need be. But the draw back is, If your sustaining too much damage and or experience chakra fatigue you wont be able to recover very quickly. Unless you rest at Tier one for two posts and NPC out your healing by a medical ninja, You will stay in a damaged state making you easier to fight. 4.Each side has one opportunity to use what i like to call. "Tide Turner" Each one having its upside and downside. Poisoning food supplies being the first option, Which requires at least one or two rp'ers so RP infiltrating a Tier 1 or 2 area and poisoning food that either army consumes. This wouldn't be fatal to most, But it would decrease chakra level by 20 percent for an entire battle day. But this is risky because if you are caught, You will easily be overran if you do not escape in a flash. Literally. The next "Tide Turner" Is abit more explosive shall we say, Its a mortar squad that is only useable from within Tier 3. It can be used on any battlefield that Rp'ers and their RPC's are fighting on. But the catch is, It can harm both sides if not RP'ed out correctly or if the enemy outsmarts you. 5. The post amount for an entire battle day is around 10-15 post orders, Like mentioned in the introduction we wish to keep the fights exciting and fresh. Dragging them out for so many posts will make it dull, Also due to time constraints some may have to leave. We don't want people to miss the war. 6. All T-1 fighting rules and regulations apply and every fight within the war is Death match meaning you drive the possibility of your RPC dieing. 7.Fighters from both sides will be split up into there own rooms where they will be met with fighters, This only accounts for Tier 2 and 3. Once it reaches Tier 1 any and all are within said village and if your still alive. This is the final stand. 8. No clones or anything sort of special jutsu can replace your body as a clone or etc etcyou cant just send a clone out to fight for you, While your legit RPC is in the village safe and sound. It ruins the fun Your RPC must fight in the flesh in this war. 9.If you've won the battle in you prospective Tier 3 or 2 room you can decide either to fall back to the Tier behind you. Or you have a flanking option, Which allows you to help one of your squads in combat. 10. Tactical communication on the battlefield must be NPC'ed through a Yamanaka medium who is jonin and above rank. 11.You don't not have to stay within your squads that have been assigned to you during regular village and ninja training. The commander of the army may place you into a special battle squad upon request, If not you are to stay with your squad during the war at all times. 12. Dontt be a sore-loser, If you die you die. Characters can be made and the RP doesn't just stop there. Being a cry baby gets you nowhere. 13. Once the war has been won by either village you are allowed the pleasure, If you decided to take ninja prisoners RPC's you can publicly execute but each captured ninja has a single opportunity to escape if they fail, They can either be killed or captured again. If you capture them again cannot get out and must wait til the execution. 14. If you win, You have the pleasure of the thing above ^ and also RP. Raping,Ravaging,Destroying,Setting a blaze, etc etc. To the losers village. 15. The most important rule. HAVE FUN!